Sorry Sunny Boy
by Divergentlover1983
Summary: Tris is the twin sister of Caleb, who is the popular kid in school while Tris is a hidden figure that walks the school halls not even get a glance... but only some know that she is acutely very depressed till one day she is caught with a attempt of killing herself in her room... what happens then... rated t for languge sorry kiddies *hold* i am moving sorry


**Ok so Tris is the twin sister of Caleb, who is the popular kid in school while Tris is a hidden figure that walks the school halls not even get a glance... but only some know that she is acutely very depressed till one day she is caught with a attempt of killing herself in her room... what happens then...**

I'm Tris Prior, twin sister of Caleb Prior, yeah the quarterback of the football team... I know what you might be thinking, and no! I am that girl in your school who is hidden and you never see and to be honest I don't care it's been like that since the say I was born, Caleb was the loved child and I'm that girl you never really care about except my mom but she's a famous actor, singer and model so she's never home and my dad well he is really high in the states, he works for the president... I miss them a lot and I don't think I hate Caleb because I don't he doesn't even know that I'm bullied 24-7 but like anyone cares...

I'm going to describe myself and life to you so listen okay, no one ever listens so just this once listen, please! I have blonde hair that is down to my mid back but don't worry I'm going to dye it in 3 days, I have gray/blue eyes which I like to call the eyes of stone and pain, I have a fairly sized chest like it's big but not like two balloons like other girls, I have a nice butt, I'm pretty short for my age but not very, and mostly I like to wear black and don't give a shit if I'm a reveal lots a skin, I have 3 tattoos, 3 ravens flying over my heart, one for each of my family, and flames on my shoulder and a German word on my wrist in curvy writing saying 'fuck'. I live in a mansion because of my parents jobs and my room has black wall with neon paint ball splashes on it and my bed sheets are black with red guns on them and 4 posts and they have red lace around it which I love, I 3 black doors that lead to me A) my black themed bathroom with black tiles B) my own library with thousands of books in and a black desk in the centre and bar in the corner with wine and alcohol then I have a small sitting area where I sometimes fall asleep, C) my studio with black and red drums, 3 electric guitars 2 are black and 1 red, my 5 black bases, black glass recording room, black violin and finally my small bar in the corner but then my song writing booth where I write my songs in my sound proof glass so nothing can disturb me. Then in my room I have a whiteboard next to my computer station, I have small in wall game room, where I have a all the latest games and devises but mostly I own shooting games, I have a walk in closet but it's like only filled with black and red and a bit of dark grey, but behind all my sneaker is a small button that leads to a training room with punching bags and guns and knives and fighting dummies... I love my room and that is basically where I am in the house.

But my house it's self has a hell load of shit that would take days to explain but let me say this, we have 10 spare bedrooms and they all have their own walk in closets and bathroom, the kitchen is massive like really big but I don't go in their only the chef does but sometimes I tell him to relax I order food! There's the theatre room where we have a disc dispenser so you just type in the movie and it comes out, the smoking room (which Is small and only for my dad), the bar where we have a little pub kind of place and it's nice I guess but I use the ones I have, the modelling room for my mom and her studio and my dad's offices he has 3, for different reasons, we have the beauty place where I never go except to talk to mom or Tori my god mother, she also done my tattoos! Then there's the massive back yard, we have a green house and a tree house for me and the massive pools, them my black Jacuzzi with a lemonade dispenser too! I love the house but hate all the party Caleb throws when mom and dad are gone so basically every WEEK!

Anyway I need to get up and go dressed for another day of school; I wake up like an hour before my alarm goes off so it's 6am. I yawn and get of bed. I open the red lace around me and walk to my bath room, I take a shower and look at my inked body I touch my flames just above my butt and smile. I got it last week and I want to show it off. I wash my hair and think about dying black with red highlights and dark blue roots... yep I'm so doing that! I'll get the dye! I open the cupboard in the corner of my bathroom and take out the colours I need, I put it in like Tori told me with the correct tools. I need to wait one hour for it be the colours I want so I'll pick out my outfit. I take out some black short shorts with red letter on the thigh area saying pansy-cake one right them left! I got them custom made for me! I also pick out a black crop top that has a red bloody knife on it. I make my bag pack, which is red with black outlines. I pick out my knee high red boots and put them all on except my top; I bend over the hair sink and wash my hair after the hour. After I blow dry my hair and look in the mirror... wow... I look BADASS! I put my black bra on and then my crop top. It shows of my new tat! I grab my bag and start to head downstairs but then I hear laughing... shit! Caleb's friends are over! The populars; Caleb, Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Christiana, Four and Marlene. But Shauna has a little sister but still in the same year called Lynn and she is my best friend.

I quickly text Lynn and say

Tris- are you at my house with Shauna?

Lynn- yeah, where is you?

Tris- coming down, but I don't want to see Caleb's friends :(

Lynn- just ignores them and we can go to our motors!

I sigh and walk down stairs. I see Lynn sitting at the end and I sit next to her. She looks at me and well she is jaw drops "FUCK" she yells. Well thanks Lynn, now all the popular kids are looking at us. And I look at Caleb and he looks like he about to pop! "Thanks Lynn, you know I hate attention!" I whine to her. "Sorry, but you look epic!" she say. I smile and stand up just as I'm about to walk out the door someone holds my wrist. I turn around and she Caleb looks at me with a death glare... "Upstairs, now!" he says. I yank my arm back and say "SORRY SUNNY BOY, BUT THESE BICTHES GOTTA HIT THE ROAD SO FUCK OFF!" I say and walk out the door with Lynn who is trying to hold a laugh. We walk over to our motorbikes, the best in the business because I bought her it for her birthday! We drive away but I can still hear the yells of Caleb as we drive...


End file.
